


Ineffable Bureaucracy WIPs 02

by ClayJackson



Series: WIPs, hopefully not RIPs [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub with a penis, Gabriel with a vagina, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19559368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: A collection of WIPs because I want to share my writings, but can't make promises that they'll ever be finished, and think that it's tragic to not share even the short things I've written.





	Ineffable Bureaucracy WIPs 02

“Now this,” Beelzebub said, plunging zer fingers into the soft, warm wetness, “is a proper cunt.”

Gabriel groaned and squirmed as zer fingers worked in and out of the sloppy hole between his legs. Beelzebub had suggested they switch things up a little, give Gabriel a slick hole for zem to fuck. It took a couple of tries, a few shifting of bits and adjustments and instructions from Beelzebub until he had crafted one to zer liking. 

“Nice and loose and easy for me to dive into,” ze commented as zey slipped a third finger in, spreading them easily with little resistance. “Absolutely perfect.”

He couldn’t help as he ground back into zer fingers, desperate for zer touch and the praise making him moan and arch up. The feeling of being easily stretched open was extremely good, much better than he had imagined. 

Beelzebub leaned down to kiss him roughly, nipping at his lips as ze twisted zer fingers and pushed against his walls, buzzing from feeling him squeeze and moan against zem. Zey pulled back and slipped zer fingers out, smearing Gabriel’s slick across his face and grinning when he eagerly took them into his mouth. One of these days zey were going to have to give that mouth a good run for its money, but not this time.

“What kind of cock do you want me to have, hmzz?” Gabriel breathed in through his nose and groaned around zer fingers. “Something normal and average?” Beelzebub said, pulling zer fingers from his mouth (which he eagerly attempted to follow, propping himself up on his elbows to look at them. Zey spread zer legs slightly, presenting the fine dick between them, perfectly average as far as human genitals would be. 

“Or maybe something a little girthier, more like the one you like to create so much?” A blink and zer dick was  _ significantly  _ bigger, much thicker and longer than it had previously been. “Or maybe something a bit more out of the ordinary?” A few moments and their cock shifted into varying forms and shapes.

“Anything you’d like, whichever form you prefer,” Gabriel panted as he watched zem, face flushed and lips wet. 

Beelzebub laughed. Gabriel was always so eager to please and take whatever zey wanted to give to him. Zey decided to settle on a large cock, wanting to make him feel full and stretched out. 


End file.
